Intentions
by Baby589760
Summary: Sakura, kakashi, and sasuke go on a long term mission, there's no telling what could happen. Will the three survive and go back home or are they all going to fail. I really suck at summaries. KakaSaku, SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Panting, I ran as fast as I could. I stopped and took a moment to catch my breath placing my hand on a tree. I leaned over breathing hard. I been running for what seemed like hours. Just as I thought I was in the clear, I heard a branch break. I looked up and glanced around. I saw a shadow from behind me. I started running again not bothering to look back. I was exhausted and extremely low on chakra, the only thing I could do was run. This mission had failed drastically. I was the only one left alive. My clothes were torn and I was bleeding slowly. I had managed to wrapped the spot on my leg that was bleeding with a piece of my shirt but it wasn't doing much to help. I suddenly trip over a rock that was in my way and landed on the ground with a thud. I groaned as I forced myself to get up. I hissed quietly in agony as the pain shot through my leg. I started running again trying to get away. I noticed my vision getting blurry slightly as I continued to run. "Come on little girl! Stop running. There's no chance of you getting away from us!" The man yelled from behind me.

 _This mission was supposed to be easy. What went wrong? How could we have the wrong intel. All we had to do was gather the herbs and go back to the village. Why did they attack us, What do they want? They can't possibly be after the herbs we collected. Maybe we grabbed one that we weren't supposed to but still to kill us before we had any chance to explain, that's just cruel. Why are they doing this?_ I thought to myself as I ran. My breathing was getting more jagged. My steps flimsy and balance less controlled. I could feel myself slipping as I continued to run thinking that this may actually be the end. Tears formed in my eyes, stinging slightly as I used my hands to wipe the tears away. My body felt hot and numb. My strength was deteriorating fast and I could tell I was about to collapse. Just as my body was about to go limp, strong arms caught me and my eyelids grew heavy as I passed out from the pain and exhaustion. The only thing that ran through my mind now was Sasuke.

* * *

I caught her. She had run into me bumping me a little bit as she tilted her head slightly looking at me with worn out eyes before she passed out. A group of three men appeared in front me looking greedily at the young girl in front of me. I signaled for the three men I had behind me to attack the three enemies. I picked up the young girl hooking my arm under her legs and the other behind her neck and stepped back to a safe distance. I watched as my men easily beat up the enemies. I glanced back at the girl. I didn't know who she was but I did know she was the girl we were supposed to check up on and see what had happened to her and her comrades. It looks like we had made it on time. I knew she was one of us because of her leaf headband and she was the girl in the picture that Hokage Tsunade had showed us. The girl's clothes were torn badly exposing her fair skin and the cuts she had, probably obtained from battling. Her black shorts were torn on her left leg exposing most of her thigh and it looked like she had worn something pink over it but it was long gone now. Her red top exposed her shoulders but looked like it was cut off and there was a long slit on her right side causing the top to blow in the wind baring part of her stomach and just below her chest. I took off my flak jacket and covered her with it to prevent anyone from seeing anything other than her clothed body. My men started walking towards me.

"Well, we beat them. How's the girl, Sakura wasn't it?" Yamato asked as he crossed his arms. I looked at him and then back at the girl, Sakura. She looked so peaceful in my arms. Her face pressed against my chest, her arm hanging by her side while the other rested on her stomach.

"Well she's passed out but she'll be fine. Let's just get her back to the village." I said. Yamato and the others nodded. We all jumped to the trees and headed for the village. The wind rushed passed my face as each foot hit the branches. I held Sakura lightly as she started to squirm a bit. I glanced down at her as her eyes started to flutter open. She looked up at me and noticed my headband. She crossed her arms and looked down. Her expression dulled. I stared at the passing trees.

We made it to the village in no time. The group and I walked past the main gate. The two guards greeted us and looked somewhat concerned about the limp girl in my arms. Sakura has fallen asleep after she had woken up. "Yamato, why don't you head to the Hokages office and let her know what happened. I'll take Sakura to the hospital." I announced and Yamato nodded his head in agreement and took off while I walked towards the hospital. I walked as onlookers just stared at me and Sakura. They seemed curious and I ignored the stares. Sakura started stirring again lightly groaning. Her eyes opened revealing her emerald green eyes. She pushed me away as I quickly put her down so she wouldn't fall. "I was going to take you to the hospital. You need medical attention." I told her but she shook her head no.

"I can heal myself, I just ran out of chakra." She informed as she looked down hugging herself with one hand. I ran a hand through my hair sighing. Sakura has barely looked me in the eye. I glanced around taking in my surrounds as I thought for a moment.

"You should still go to the hospital just in case." I insisted as I reached out to grab her shoulder but she pulled back quickly. She wrapped her arms around her waist, squeezing tightly enough that her knuckles went white. "Are you alright?" I asked as she clenched her eyes shut avoiding eye contact completely. Tears formed in her eyes as she slowly shook her head no. I rubbed the nape of my neck as I looked down at Sakura. I tried to reach for her shoulder again and this time she let me. I squeezed it reassuringly. I smiled softly even though she couldn't really see it because of the mask I whad on. I put my hand on the small of her back pushing her gently in the direction of the hospital. She jumped slightly at my touch but quickly relaxed. I led her to the hospital. As we made our way there I noticed she just stared at the ground letting me guide her. I thought to myself, what happened out there? What did those men do that she's so timid now I asked myself. I didn't bother to ask her since I didn't think she'd open up to me. When we arrived at the entrance of the hospital, Lady Tsunade was waiting outside. Her arms crossed over her huge chest and she looked angry with her eyes closed and her teeth clenched. "Lady Tsunade, is something the matter?" I inquired.

Tsunade looked at Sakura, her eyes softening. "Sakura, what happened? I need your report of the mission." Lady Tsunade questioned. Sakura turned her face away, a small blush forming on her cheeks. "Kakashi, leave us." Tsunade ordered. I nodded my head and quickly vanished leaving the two women to talk amongst themselves.

* * *

Sakura' POV

The man, Kakashi left leaving a puff of smoke where he once stood. Lady Tsunade approached me slowly. She reached out her hand as if to touch me but never did. I looked at her, tears brimming in my eyes. I couldn't hold them back anymore. I collapsed in her arms as she caught me, letting me cry into her chest. She held me, rubbing my back in small circles. Tsunade tried to shush me, she placed her hand on my leg moving the makeshift bandage covering the wound and she healed me and she comforted me. "Sakura, what happened on the mission?" She asked, her voice filled with worry.

"We were picking the herbs you requested but these men, three of them attacked us. They had managed to capture us.' I sobbed, shaking my head in disbelief, 'I tried to save them but I couldn't. The men, their Jutsu, they were controlling them. I had to injure my teammates, but once I did the men, they somehow just snapped their necks. Then they caught me, They tied me up and...and,' I sobbed uncontrollably. Tsunade hushed me.

"I understand. I see, Kakashi let you wear his jacket. Are there any wounds there I should worry about?" Tsunade asked as she unzipped the jacket looking at my torn clothing. "Oh Sakura, I'm so sorry that this happened. Did they…' Tsunade looked down at my legs,'did they do anything to you?" She whispered cautiously. I shook my head.

"They didn't get that far. I managed to keep running until the team you sent found me." I answered. Tsunade led me into the hospital and checked me in.

"I'm going to have Kakashi check up on you later since he was the one that found you. If you have any issues or anything of the sort just tell him and he'll relay it to me. I'll send him by later today." She spoke softly and smiled slightly. I tried to smiled back and nodded my head in agreement. A nurse came and led me into a room as Tsunade left the hospital. I was hooked up to an iv and bandages were put on my leg and stomach. I laid in the bed and stared up at the ceiling thinking back to the mission.

 _We jumped from tree to tree heading towards Nanakusa Island. It's east of the land of fire. We were a three man squad. All of us were medical ninja but I was far more advanced than the other two. My two comrades had two big baskets on their backs while I had a small backpack. It was a nice day for an easy mission. The wind was blowing my hair back out of my face and we were all talking and laughing, sharing stories of past missions with other people. We were to gather as many herbs as we could carry. We had made it to Nanakusa island in no time once we reached the boat. We didn't rush there but we weren't really taking our time either. Once the boat docked we hopped out and gathered some herbs, taking our time to identify the right herbs we would need. We were doing fine. One basket was already filled to the rim and the second one was halfway done. My little bag was already filled too. Once we had gathered the herbs, we headed back to our ship and embarked back to our home village. The sun was setting and it made a beautiful sunset over the the water. The water rocked us side to side as the clouds overhead floated by. The calming sounds of the waves rushed to my ears. I smiled as I stared off at the water. All of a sudden I heard one of my comrades screaming but it quickly faded. I ran to where the sound was coming from and stood shocked. I searched around and saw no one. My comrade jumped out and attempted to hit me with a kunai. I easily dodged and was shocked. "Sakura, they're controlling me! I can't stop!" He yelled. I tried hard to avoid getting hit._

" _I don't know where the one controlling the jutsu is." I announced. I kept dodging but it wasn't enough. Fuji had cut my thigh, blood poured out as I hissed in pain. "Sakura, please! Get away." Fuji yelled as he started making hand signs. He made a clone of himself and they both attacked. I threw a kunai at the clone and he disappeared. I stabbed Fuji in both of his shoulders to prevent him from using his arms. Just as I was about to tie him up so he wouldn't be a threat anymore his neck snapped. One comrade was already dead. Blood pooled around him falling from his shoulders, his eyes big like he was shocked. I ran around the ship yelling for my other comrade. " Itsuki!" I yelled frantically searching for him. I saw a foot from the corner of my eye and turned my head to face it. I saw Itsuki tied up with tape covering his mouth. I looked to the sides to make sure no one was around and ran to his aid. I took the tape off of his mouth. "Are you alright?" I asked in a whisper. He nodded his head as I quickly untied him._

" _Behind you!" Itsuki yelled as he got up and pushed me out of the way as he got hit with three kunais in the stomach. I yelled his name. He groaned in agony. "Sakura, get out of here." He hissed as he struggled to get up. Get your pack of herbs to the village and I'll hold them off as long as I can. I closed my eyes shaking my head in protest. I got up and charged at the man ready to punch him. I needed to buy time until the boat docked. Just as I thought I had control of the situation two other ninjas jumped out from the shadows. They attacked relentlessly as I tried to hold my own. Slowly running out of chakra and my teammate slowly bleeding out, I had to come up with a solution. I stood back breathing heavily. I thought about my options. I could leave on my own but I can't leave my comrade. I could also carry him to safety but that would leave me open to attacks. I could also keep fighting till we get to the docking station and lead these men away so that Itsuki could get himself help. Out of all the ideas the last seemed best. We weren't to far from the shore now and we could be docking any moment. I continued throwing punches and whatever items I could at them._

" _Itsuki, when we dock I will lead the men away. You go and get help alright." I told him as I dodged the flying kunais._

" _Not gonna happen." The enemy sneered. He lifted his hand up in the air and as he did, Itsuki's body lunged at me and tried to hit me but I used my kunai and hit Itsuki deep in his thigh so he wouldn't be able to run. His body was raised in the air and the enemy balled his hand up into a fist and the bones in Itsuki's neck snapped and he fell helplessly to the ground as the enemy noted he was no longer useful. I stared in agony as both teammates were now dead. While I was distracted for a moment, one of the men jumped on me and quickly tied me up against the pole after throwing my bag to the side. I squirmed around trying to get lose. One of the men, a tall but strong looking man with dark hair came up close to me. He used a kunai and cut off the shoulders of my top, smiling deviously. He tore off the pink apron skirt that was over my black shorts. The man reached down to the hem of my top and tore a slit on the right side exposing the side of my stomach. The man lifted up my shirt slightly and dug his kunai into my stomach cutting it. I hissed in pain, shutting my eyes tight. I put my hand around the pole and used some of my enhanced strength to crush the pole freeing myself quickly. The boat crashed into the dock knocking over the enemy. This was my chance. I quickly got up and jumped off the boat and took off running. I ran and ran. Once I thought I was a safe distance, I stopped for a second and tore a bit of my shirt and wrapped it around my injury on my leg. I could hear the footsteps of the enemies behind me. I started running again but my shorts got caught on a branch and I quickly tore it off and kept going._

It seemed after running for a bit longer I had ran into Kakashi. I failed the mission and lost my comrades. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I answered in a hushed voice. The door opened slightly and Kakashi poked his head through the door. He waved and entered the room.

"How are you doing?" He asked as he pulled a chair to the side of the bed and sat down. He crossed his leg over the other and rested one arm on the back of the chair. His face still covered by the mask, he smiled slightly and the corner of his eye crinkled. I sat up a bit and smiled, pushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"I'm better, thank you." I replied. A nurse walked into the room looking down at a clipboard.

"Sakura Haruno? You are being discharged since your injuries aren't severe and they're almost completely healed from the looks of it. Just make sure to change your bandages frequently. These are from Lady Tsunade." The nurse informed as she looked up and smiled. She handed me some new clothing and left the room.

"I'll let you change. I'll be outside." Kakashi said as he stood up. He reached up and grabbed the curtain pulling it around my bed. I heard his footsteps depart and the door open and close. I got up slowly letting my legs slide off the bed and dangle. I put on a red top and pulled my black shorts on. I put on my pink apron skirt along with my low-heel knee-high boots. I pulled on my black fingerless gloves and my pink elbow protectors. I tied my red headband over my hair and got up from the bed. I looked at myself in the window and thought that I looked back to normal for the most part. I turned around and headed for the door. Once the door opened, I saw Kakashi. He stood with one foot placed on the wall and the other on the ground holding him steady, his hands in his front pockets as he stared aimlessly at the wall. "All done I see." He stated cooly. I nodded my head and walked past him handing him his flak jacket. He caught up to me putting his jacket on. "Well Lady Hokage thinks it might be time to put a new team together,' He begins, 'She thinks it should be Sasuke, you, and I." He claims. I look at him.

"Sasuke?" I repeat the name, butterflies in my stomach, heat rose to my cheeks. I quickly look away trying to hide my face. I could feel Kakashi eyeing me as we walked.

"Yes, Sasuke. Lady Tsunade wanted us to meet in her office in about half an hour. I figured maybe since I had to check up on you anyway, we could just walk there together." Kakashi added. I nodded in agreement. We walked slowly passing the time but silent. Neither of us knew what to really say and we didn't know each other well enough to want to talk to each other anyway. We avoided eye contact not really interested in attempting to be friendly. As we got closer to the Hokage building, we both saw Sasuke making his way there too.

"Hey Sasuke!" I yelled smiling excitedly. He turned to face me eyeing me, a small smile crept onto his face. I ran to him leaving Kakashi not to far behind. I jumped into his arms as he loosely held me. I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Yo." Kakashi said cooly. He raised two fingers to his forehead and then pointed to Sasuke signaling a form of hello. Sasuke nodded his head in acknowledgement. The three of us walked together to the Hokage building silently. I held on to Sasuke's arm as we walked. We entered the building and Kakashi knocked on Lady Tsunade's door.

"Come in!" Lady Tsunade yelled from inside. We entered the room and bowed respectfully waiting for Lady Tsunade to speak. "I have a mission for you three. You will leave after tomorrow. Sakura I suggest that you go to the bath house to relax a bit before you go. Now the mission is an infiltration mission. Sasuke, you will be the messenger between me and the team. Kakashi, you are the captain. You and Sakura will infiltrate together. The mission is to find out what is going on in the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. There has been some rumors that people are mysteriously disappearing ever since a newcomer has arrived. Find out who the newcomer is and find out what they have to do with the disappearances. Once you have done that I will decide what to do once we gather enough information. Kakashi and Sakura, you will be living together and you will have fake identities. You're dismissed. Kakashi, stay a moment." Tsunade commands as she waves her hand for Sasuke and I to exit.

* * *

Kakashi's POV

I stayed in the room as Sakura and Sasuke left. I had my hands in my pockets putting more weight on one leg than the other. Lady Hokage sighed in frustration. "Kakashi, keep an eye on Sakura. Her previous mission's failure may take a toll on her." Lady Tsunade explained. I nodded my head in agreement and left the room. I wondered why this was how things were gonna be on the mission since Sasuke and Sakura are dating. Why couldn't they be the ones living together, hell I barely even know Sakura. I know Sasuke way better. The two of them would probably be a better pair to be living together but even then their exchange earlier seemed entirely one sided so maybe not. Well I guess I would just have to deal with it. I used my nose to sense where Sasuke was. I approached Sasuke and Sakura who seemed to be walking to his home.

"Hey, can we talk for a moment?" I asked as I looked at both Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke nodded and led us into his home. I took of my sandals and placed them against the wall. Sasuke motioned for me to sit and I did. "So I think we should come up with a cover story for us two and I wanted to see what ideas you may have." I stated simply as I eyed Sakura, glancing at Sasuke every few moments.

"You're engaged to be married." Sasuke states bluntly. I looked at him, my eyes squinting just a bit more than normal.

"Are you sure? I don't know if I feel comfortable with that." Sakura said as she folded her hands together looking down at the table. Sasuke looked at Sakura with a small tight lipped smile.

"Sakura, it's for the mission. It's the best cover. If things get bad, I could come in and say I'm the best man and no one would question why I would be staying with you." Sasuke dictated. Sakura looked down at her hands again fiddling with her fingers. She blushed a deep red and avoided eye contact.

"Sounds like a plan. Well it's late, I should get going." I stated as I excused myself and let myself out. I walked down the street heading to my apartment. I walked past the bar and noticed some of the women eyeing me. I looked up at the sky and went to the bar instead of going home like I originally planned. I took a seat at the counter and tapped on the wood signaling for the bar keeper to get me a class of sake. He handed me a glass and I drank it quickly, ordering one after the other. I had been drinking for an hour or so when a woman sat next to me and ordered herself a drink. Her long black hair trailing behind her. I looked down at my cup just staring at it. I ordered another drink.

"What's got you drinking tonight?" The woman asked. I raised my eyebrow as she put her hand on my thigh rubbing up and down. I chuckled slightly.

"Nothing, just didn't want to go home alone." I said as I shrugged my shoulders. Her blue eyes stared at me, she smiled before laughing. I eyed her slim body up and down. She crossed her legs and tapped the counter for the bartender to give her another drink.

"I'll go home with you." She purred. She gripped my shoulder as she got up turning my body with her. She grabbed my hand and led me out of the bar after I paid for our drinks. Once we exited the bar, I put my arm around the small of her back leading her towards my apartment. She was talking to me but I wasn't really listening. I just keep nodded and acknowledging that she was speaking. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of pink fly past me. I looked in the direction it came from and saw Sasuke just standing from his door frame as he watched Sakura run from him. I looked back in Sakura's direction and then Sasuke's. He was now gone, back in the safety of his home. I let my arm fall from the girl's waist as I turned to go chase after Sakura leaving the girl alone and confused. I ran after Sakura as if it was my duty. I kept thinking to when Lady Tsunade told me to keep an eye on her. That's just what I planned on doing. I finally caught up with Sakura. I didn't go to her yet but just watched what she planned on doing. She walked towards the bridge and leaned over. She was crying. Her tears fell into the river below. Her shoulders were shaking and she hugged herself tightly her knuckles going white like before. She seemed she was the type to let her emotions get the best of her. I continued to watch her. She wiped the tears off her face. Her eyes now puffy and red. She sighed heavily letting her head drop. She pushed herself up and looked up at the sky as she trudged away from the bridge. She headed in the direction of Sasuke's house but she didn't stop there. She walked past his place but not much farther. She took something out her pocket and walked towards a small little apartment building. She entered her building and closed the door behind her. Now that I see that she made it to her home, I jumped from down from the tree I was on and walked to my apartment which I know now was not far from Sakura's place. Once I arrived at my apartment, I took of my sandals and placed them in front of the door. I took off my shirt exposing my chest to the nice cold air I let in through the window. I made my way to the bathroom and stripped. I turned the faucet on to the shower and climbed in. The lukewarm water relaxed my muscles as I relaxed against the wall. I sighed and soaped my body up quickly just to let the water wash away the soap. I stayed in the water a few minutes longer before I turned the faucet off. I grabbed the towel from the rack and wrapped it around my waist. I walked to my bedroom and pulled out a sleeveless black shirt with a mask attacked and some sweatpants. I quickly put it on and crawled into bed. I let my head hit the pillow as I closed my eyes thinking of what tomorrow will bring. I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Narrative POV

The sun shone brightly through the window hitting Sakura in the face waking her up. She slowly opened her eyes squinting. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and dragged herself to the bathroom. She turned the sink faucet on and grabbed her toothbrush. She brushed her teeth and washed her face like her had a million times before. When she was done, she exited the bathroom and went to her room. Sakura went to her dresser and bent to open the draw. She pulled out her skirt and shorts throwing them onto the bed. She then opened another draw and got out her top. She pulled it over her head and continued to put her shorts and skirt on. She headed to the door. Pulling on her shoes, she left her home to head to the bathhouse. Her mouth curved into a smile bouncing as she made her to the bathhouse to relax. She was so excited since she hasn't been there in a while. Sakura was looking at the sky watching the clouds as she bumped into Kakashi knocking his book onto the ground. Sakura bent down to grab the book just as Kakashi did, their hands touching just for a second before Sakura pulled back with the book in hand. She looked at the cover curiously. "Make out Violence? Huh I never saw anyone reading it publically before." She points out as she handed the book back to Kakashi with slight blush slowly creeping up onto her cheeks. Kakashi rubbed the nape of his neck chuckling nervously.

"Where are you headed?" Kakashi asked changing the subject as he turned to look behind him. Sakura tucked her behind her ear.

"I was heading to the bathhouse. Your welcome to join if you'd like." Sakura invited as she started walking again. Kakashi thought for a moment to himself. He shrugged his shoulders and caught up with Sakura.

"Do you think we should invite Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned curiously. He looked to Sakura and saw that her smiled had faded but as quick as it had gone was as quick as it had reappeared.

"No, it's alright. I think he was gonna be busy anyway." Sakura beamed, the sides of her eyes crinkled as they closed. "I was thinking about going for about an hour, afterwards we could get lunch?" Sakura suggested hesitantly as she glanced at Kakashi finally taking in his appearance. She noted his silver hair oriented to the left side. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders stuffing his book in his pocket on his flak jacket then stuffing his hands in his front pants pockets.

"Alright, that sounds good." Kakashi answered. The pair arrived at the bathhouse and went their separate ways for the hour. Sakura went to the ladies area. She took off her clothes and grabbed a towel wrapping her body in it. She walked to the water area and the smoke instantly hit her heating her body creating goosebumps. She strutted to the water, taking the towel off she dipped her foot in first then the rest of her body. She sunk down up to her nose. The water heated her body filling her with calmness and serenity. She leaned against the wall and breathed heavily.

' _Mmm so relaxing. It'll probably be awhile before I can really relax once the mission starts tomorrow. I still can't believe Sasuke wants me to pretend that i'm Kakashi's fiancee. He didn't even seem to care that I would have to actually act the part and be somewhat intimate with another man.'_ Sakura thought to herself as she blew bubbles in the water. She sighed and tilted her head back putting it against the wall. She glanced at the clock hanging on the entrance of the bathhouse. A half hour had already passed by so quickly.

Kakashi looked around the men's side of the hot springs. He didn't see anyone he knew. He took off his towel and dropped into the water. A small towel was on his head weighing down his hair. He kept a white mask on covering most of his face. He sighed in content as he stretched his arms out along the wall of the water area. Kakashi closed his eyes thinking about possible outcomes of the mission.

 _I wonder who this mysterious person is that arrived in the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. I wonder what causes the people to go missing and what's the point of it. What kind of people are they taking? Will we be able to save them all? Are they all already dead? Will we be able to find the man or woman who's behind this?_

Kakashi stretched his muscles as he groaned. He put a hand through his hair ruffling it up. He hopped out of the water and slumped his way over to the men's room as he put his towel on around his waist. He got dressed and met Sakura at the entrance of the building. She smiled slightly at him as they left the bathhouse together. Kakashi took a side glance at Sakura and realized he should get to know her for the sake of the mission. "So uh Sakura, the other day when we came back to the village, how are you feeling since then?" He asked as he eyed her cautiously. Her body stiffened and her eyes grew opened just a bit as as they started to water. She had stopped walking and started to shake slightly as she remembered her fallen comrades. A sad smile appeared on her face.

"I'll be fine." She answered as she started walking again. Kakashi looked after her for moment before catching up.

"You know we'll be entering territory where there's a lot of rogue ninjas we might have to battle." Kakashi informed as he jammed his hands into his pockets. Sakura made a soft murmur to acknowledge what he had said. The two walked in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen and Sasuke's house. Sasuke was spotted by Kakashi coming out of his house. Sasuke was locking his door before he turned around and saw the two walking towards him. Sakura stole a glance at him and noticed his eyes quickly changed to the sharingan before changing back in a moment of anger. Her brows furrowed in fear before she placed a fake smile on her face and looked at Kakashi.

"Maybe we should invite him just in case he's not busy." Sakura whispered in a questioning tone while Kakashi nodded his head in agreement. Sasuke appeared before them looking down at Sakura. "Hey Sasuke, we were just about to invite you to join us for lunch. Do-do you want to come?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, I have stuff to do. Come see me when your done." Sasuke stated as he disappeared leaving smoke behind him. Sakura sighed and continued walking towards the famous ramen shop. The stopped once they reach the counter and sat down waiting patiently for Teuchi to take their orders and serve them. They sat in awkward silence until their food arrived. They talked while they ate. They tried getting to know each other but they didn't really give each other detailed answers, mostly yes and nos about simple things. They finished their meals and paid separately. Sakura was the first to stand up from her seat. She place her hands on the counter as she stood. She turned her head towards Kakashi and smiled sweetly. "Well it's getting late and Sasuke wanted me to meet him so I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow morning at the gate." Kakashi stood and gave a curt nod. Sakura turned her back on him and started to walk away. She took one more look back and gave a slight wave. Kakashi lifted his hands from his pant pocket and gave a two finger salute. He then walked in the opposite direction unsure of where he wanted to go for now while Sakura made her way to Sasuke's place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura made it to Sasuke's house. Her smile long gone. She knocked on the door lightly and Sasuke quickly opened the door. Sakura gave him a smile, her eyes full of worry. Sasuke moved out of the way letting Sakura in. He closed the door, slamming it. He crossed his arms over his chest and walked to the table in the bare living room except for the black couch Sakura was sitting on. She fumbled with her hands on her lap looking up at Sasuke's still gaze. "Have you been with him the whole day?" Sasuke asked with a lazy tone. Sakura nodded her yes as a small smile appeared on her face before it quickly disappeared. Sasuke noted that. "What did you do with him?" Sasuke asked trying to keep his voice light. Sakura put a thumb to her lip as she looked down to the floor.

"We just went to lunch and the bathhouse." She said the last part almost in whisper. Sasuke glares at her. "Why were _you_ at the bathhouse with _him_?" Sasuke growled. Sakura kept her hand down as she started playing with her hands.

"We just ran into each other and we just thought it was a good idea to get to know each other for the mission." Sakura explained gently. Sasuke closed his eyes and turned away extremely frustrated. "You invited him to go or did he invite you?" Sasuke asked his voice raising slightly. His heart burning with jealousy. Sasuke always knew he was emotional but with Sakura, she was his everything and he didn't want to lose her. Not to him, not to anyone. He didn't take to well when she hung out with other men knowing that she was one of the best looking kunoichi and men noticed her. Sasuke sighed annoyed.

"I did." Sakura stated, her voice small. Sasuke grabbed her wrists pulling her towards him and her hands fell against his chest.

"Why? Of all places why would you invite him there?" He raised his voice gripping her tighter. "You know he reads porn in the streets! What if he sneaks around the bathhouse trying to get a good look at you?! Sasuke yelled as he pushed her down making her hit the couch roughly with her back. Sakura gasped. She pushed herself up and slapped him making his face turn to the side with a big red mark on his left cheek. Sasuke whipped his head at her and growled. Sakura quickly changed her demeanor. Sasuke grabbed her and pushed her against the wall hard making her head slam against it as a muffled groan escaped her lips. Sasuke had his hands on her upper arms squeezing them tightly as he left purple and green bruises. "Don't you EVER slap me again!" He yelled through gritted teeth. Sasuke slapped her knocking her to the ground. He then punched the wall creating a hole. "You see what you made me do? Huh? Do you? You think I like hitting you? No I don't but you need to learn to listen to me. I don't want you socializing with other men." Sasuke hissed as he looked away from her. Sakura sat on the ground, she was about to start healing herself when Sasuke grabbed her hands. "Don't," He instructed." Don't heal yourself. Leave it there so you can remember why I did it." He explained as he let her hands drop into her lap. "Go home." He said as walked away from her and into the confines of his room, leaving her to let herself out. Sakura slowly got up. She opened the door and left Sasuke's house. She walked into the cool night air. She stares at the ground as she walked with no destination in mind. She kept walking until she heard the laughs and yelling coming from the bar across the street from her. She looked at it wondering whether or not she wanted to go in. She sighed heavily and crossed the street to go and enter the bar. The lights were dim but the noise was somewhat loud. Everyone was enjoying themselves laughing, dancing, and drinking. Sakura sat on a stool in front of the bar. She tapped on the counter twice and a bartender asked what she wanted.

"Straight Vodka." She answered and the bartender go her a drink. She chugged her drink and she tapped on the counter again for a refill. She kept drinking until a man with brown hair and a leaf headband that looked like a bandanna showed up sitting next to her. He smiled at her with a senbon hanging from his lips. She showed a small polite smile back at him before turning her eyes back upon her empty glass. She tapped the counter for another drink. The man slipped his arm around Sakura's shoulders pulling her a bit closer to him. "Genma, no. You know I'm with Sasuke."she stated matter of factly as she took his arm off of her . Genma chuckled.

"That's fine. Let's just get drunk together." He mused, a smile still on his face as he raised his hand for more drinks to come their way. Sakura drank so much letting herself get drunk instead of using her healing abilities to take the alcohol out of her system. Genma and Sakura were laughing now. She was enjoying herself with Genma. Sakura glanced at the clock and noticed how late it was.

"Genma, I better get going. It's getting l-late and i'm leaving for a mission t-tomorrow morning." Sakura slurred as she slowly got up from her seat. Genma rose with her. A sultry smile graced his lips. The pair walked out of the bar, Genma grabbed her wrist as she turned away from to leave. Sakura grimaced at the small pain she felt on her wrist as Genma's grip got tighter pushing on her covered bruise. "Genma please just let go of me." Sakura pleaded her face turned away.

"No, come on. Lets just hang out some more." He said as he pulled her closer to him, her hands pressed against his chest as held onto her wrists. He looked down into her eyes, his smile grew wider. He spit the senbon out to the side. "Come on Sakura, lets have some fun." He whispered as he brought his lips to her ear. Sakura's eyes opened slightly wider. She pushed away from Genma who held onto her wrists. "Sakura, when was the last time you were taken care of? You always take care of everyone else but what about you? Let me take care of you tonight for once." His voice deep and alluring. Sakura looked away.

"I have Sasuke." Sakura whispered. Genma lifted her head up.

"Does Sasuke take care of everything? Like these." Genma kissed her soft full lips. Sakura kissed back for a moment before pulling herself away.

"I can't. I have to go." Sakura staggered. She started to walk away but Genma held onto her bruised wrist and pulled her with him to an alley for privacy.

"Sakura, come on. You've been so uptight since you started dating Sasuke. Just let me help you relax." Genma whispered seductively into her ear as he pushed her against the wall and moved his hand down between her thighs and started rubbing her clothed sex.

"Genma." Sakura breathed.

"Yes Sakura? Do you like this?" Genma growled lowly, a smile slowly appearing on his face. "You do. I can feel how wet you are through your shorts. Sakura blushed and pushed Genma away lightly.

"Genma I can't." Sakura whimpered as she step away from him and left him standing in the ally by himself. Sakura started walking towards her house and noticed Kakashi walking not to far ahead of her. She kept her distance and walked silently. As she grew closer to Kakashi from him walking so slow, he stopped walking and turned around. He turned around when he smelled her arousal coming closer to him.

"Sakura?" He asked slightly confused as to why she was aroused but Genma's scent still lingered on her lips.

"Hey Kakashi. I'm just on my way home now." She smiled as she kept walking until she arrived next to Kakashi who started walking beside her. He observed her noticing the small bruises on her wrists.

"What were you doing?" He asked curious to what she would say. Sakura fidgeted with her loose hair.

"I just went to the bar and ran into a friend." She said simply as she forced a fake smile before looking down and playing with her wrist.

"How'd you get the bruises? Kakashi asked bluntly. Sakura nervously laughed.

"I was training with Sasuke earlier and he just gripped me to hard by mistake." She answered hoping he wouldn't probe anymore.

"Why not heal them then?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought it would be a good idea to keep them there just to remind me not to let an enemy get too close to me that he's able to grab me." Sakura lied. She turned and looked at the apartments in front of her. "Well this is me. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Sakura waves goodbye before disappearing into her home. Kakashi walked to his home in thought. He couldn't help but think Sakura's story was off a bit. He decided he would sleep on it once he arrived home. He showered quickly and got in bed for the night falling asleep with some difficulty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(SAKURA DOES NOT KNOW KAKASHI'S STORY)

Kakashi woke up covered in sweat and panting. His hands were trembling as he stared at them. He looked up at the ceiling. He got up quickly, stumbling in the dark. He made his way to the bathroom. He turned the lights on and rushed to the sink. Turning the faucet on with warm water rushing out, he put his hands under scrubbing roughly. Tears brimmed his eyes. "It won't wash off!" He cried out repeatedly. Kakashi stared at his hands under the water the blood dripping but never truly washing away in his eyes. Kakashi dropped to his knees, he pressed his forehead to the cabinet door and let the tears cascade down his cheeks. He took a deep breath and composed himself. He slowly got up. He trudge to his room. He groaned and looked at the time at his alarm clock, 4:25 am it read. He sat on the bed and dropped his head in his palms. He was tired but he couldn't bring himself to go to sleep. He didn't want to dream of them again, his comrades, his friends. The two plagued his mind constantly. He missed them so much. He couldn't believe he was so stupid and how he broke his promise. Kakashi slowly got up from his bed and dragged himself to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He put on his usual outfit and headband, running a hand through his messy hair. Once he was done he grabbed his bag and filled it with some ninja tools, food, toothbrush, extra clothes, his icha icha books, and his bedroll and a few other necessities. He grabbed some snack bars from his cabinet stuffing them into his bag. He headed outside closing the door behind him. He jumped down from his balcony and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He walked slowly to the a small field of flowers and picked some. He continued walking looking up at the clear sky with small clouds passing by. He sighed. He walked towards his destination, the graveyard. He wanted to go to see his comrades, his friends, Rin and Obito. He made his way easily. When he arrived, his first destination was Rin's gave. He found it easily since he has been here so many times before. He stood before her grave. He placed a few flowers down in front of it just stared at it. He thought of the past, what could have been. He always thought that if he was just faster to stop it, she would be okay. He froze, he felt like time had stopped in front of him, that it wasn't real. He couldn't have failed so badly. It was unforgivable. He didn't get why he couldn't stop himself. He could picture it clearly, his chidori, it was threw her. He pierced her heart. He was going for an enemy and she jumped in front of him. He couldn't stop it. It happened so quick. He was supposed to protect her. He promised he would and he failed. He wished it was him who had died. Kakashi stood up and walked over to Obito's gave, the memorial stone. He pressed his hand against the stone, feeling the cold stone through his glove. He placed the rest of the flowers down in front of it. He apologized to Obito. He remembered how he was saved by him, Obito's half crushed body under the rock instead of his. Obito saved him when he fell after getting hit by a rock on the left side of his head since he has just lost his left eye before then. Obito ran back for him and threw him to safety when the rocks started falling around them and a huge boulder fell on him. Obito had given Kakashi his Sharingan as a gift before Kakashi and Rin had to escape before they were crushed. Kakashi looked up at the sky and decided it was probably time to meet up with his team for the mission. He left the cemetery and made his way to the villages gates.

 _Of all people I had to go on this mission. I don't want to pretend to be her fiance. It's not my style. These type of missions are not for me. The clouds are nice though, good weather. I wonder what's going to happen next in Icha Icha. Things were getting pretty intense with the handmaid and the others. I wonder what's going to happen with her and the prince, if they will see each other again after this. Hmm I wonder if I packed enough masks. I wonder how long we'll be gone. Ugh I hope this won't be a slow mission._

Kakashi's two teammates were already waiting for him. Sakura stood facing away from Sasuke with her arms crossed while Sasuke leaned against a tree with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Sakura noticed Kakashi and gave a small wave which he returned with a two finger salute. Sasuke and Kakashi just nodded at each other. The trio exited Konoha and made their way to the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. Kakashi had noticed Sakura's bruises were gone and wondered what made her change her mind about the bruises. It was going to be a two day trip. Kakashi led Sasuke and Sakura out of the village in silence. They walked at medium pace, not really in a rush. Sasuke kept glancing at Sakura, watching her gaze at the ground. Sasuke looked forward at Kakashi who was just reading his Icha Icha book. Sasuke kept walking. "Hey Sakura," Kakashi called back as Sakura made her way to him. "You should pick a fake name for when we get there. Mine will be Katashi Nakamura." Kakashi stated. Sakura brought a finger to her chin thinking for a moment.

"What about Rin?! She asked excitedly at the name. Kakashi stopped walking.

"What?" Kakashi's mouth dropped open slightly, thinking he misheard Sakura.

"I said 'What about Rin?'" Sakura repeated enunciating each word as she rolled her eyes as she looked at Kakashi who was a couple steps behind her. Sasuke was next to Sakura at this point. Kakashi sighed and put a smile on his face behind his mask making his eye crease and rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Can you pick a different one?" Kakashi asked.

"But I like Rin. What's wrong with it?" Sakura asked backed putting her hands on her hips as she pouted while Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Well it's just, it's so common, why not pick something unique?" Kakashi lied knowing it wasn't very common at all. Sakura was about to protest but Sasuke beat her to it.

"I never heard of it and if it is common, you'll blend in more. Let her use it." Sasuke argued. Kakashi sighed once again knowing that Sasuke was right.

"Fine, lets go." Kakashi stated, his voice lower than before. He walked ahead of Sasuke and Sakura in silence for a while. As they continued their journey, they jumped from tree to tree making great time to their destination. Kakashi spotted a small clearing up ahead and thought to himself that they could stop there for the night. They had gotten very far and they would make it to the village by tomorrow night. The trio had gotten to the clearing and before Sakura and Sasuke continued jumping Kakashi told them to stop so they could rest in the clearing for the night. Sakura sat against a tree while Sasuke went off on his own to gather some wood. Kakashi leaned against his own tree with his arms behind his head. The two sat in silence. Birds were still chirping. The sky was getting dark enough that you could start seeing the stars in the sky.

Sakura's POV

I looked at the sky, admiring the stars as I listened to the river that was close by. I closed my eyes and sighed quietly to myself. I could hear Kakashi turning the pages of his Icha Icha book and rustling of leaves as a nice breeze blew by. I heard footsteps approaching and my eyes snapped open looking in the direction the sound was coming from. Sasuke was back. He dropped the wood in the center of all of us. He lit the fire. He walked over to a tree that wasn't to far from me. He sat down one leg in front of the other with his arm draped over it. I reached into my pack and pulled out a lunchbox. I got up and walked closer to the burning fire. I sat down and started eating my food. Kakashi did the same thing since he sat down on my right and Sasuke now on my left. I noticed Sasuke's food beside him. It was contained in the box I had personally made for him. I smiled as he lifted his food into his lap and started eating. Kakashi had already finished his food and I was almost done with mine. I looked to the sky and saw the moon shining brightly as the fire flickered casting shadows against the tree. I went to my bag and pulled out my sleeping bag. I unrolled it on the floor and Sasuke moved to do the same against a farther tree. Kakashi sat by the fire poking at it. I laid in my sleeping and put my head down. As I closed my eyes, I heard Sasuke speaking, "Shouldn't you put out the fire now _Captain?"_ He scorned. Kakashi's laugh filled the air as it got darker around us. I saw Kakashi walked to the tree next to me and got his sleeping gear out as he was about to lay down. I let my mind drift as I fell into a light slumber.

* * *

Sakura bolted up from her sleep breathing heavily as she looked around frantically. Her chest was rising and falling quickly as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "It was just a dream, it's still dark." She whispered quietly to herself. She got up quietly and careened over to the nearby river. Sakura sat down on the grass in front of the river, staring at her reflection. She pulled her knees close to her chest and rested her head on her arms as she hugged her legs.

 _I couldn't save them. I was useless. I can't believe I let that happened. God! I would've gotten caught if it wasn't for Kakashi. Why? Why couldn't he just come a little earlier and helped save the others too or at least come later and let me die too. I'm such a failure. Ugh and here I am complaining. Im freaking terrible. How could I-_ "Sakura?" Sakura whipped her head around standing up as she did.

"Kakashi?" She breathed. Sakura's hand was trembling in front of her as it fisted against her chest. She quickly hid it away behind her back.

"Sakura, you can't just go off on your during a mission. You have to at least let me know." Kakashi stated authoritatively as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sakura glanced down at the ground.

"Sorry, Captain." She apologized as she gazed into his eye. Kakashi just stared for a moment before coughing and looking away.

"Well-" He turned his back to her, "Let's just get back to camp." Kakashi started walking leaving Sakura to catch up. They walked back camp silently. Sasuke was still laying down with his eyes closed. Kakashi and Sakura both went back to their sleeping bags. Sakura closed her eyes and Kakashi stared up at the sky. Kakashi listened to Sakura's breathing as it got lighter. Sasuke sat up leaning against the tree.

"Where did you two go off too?" Sasuke asked.

"Were you up this whole time?" Kakashi retorted. Sasuke stared off into the distance, his arm hanging over his lifted leg.

"Yes." Sasuke answered honestly. Kakashi stared at him as if he had three heads.

"She went to the river and I went after her when I noticed she wasn't here because as captain it's my job to know where my teammates are." Kakashi finally answered. Sasuke hmfed not wanting to bother talking anymore. Kakashi and Sasuke both kept watch letting the other sleep for at least two hours before switching up again till morning came.


End file.
